a day in equestria
by flash15000
Summary: basically the life of flash so enjoy.


A day in equestria

7:00 AM

I had awoken on a fine peaceful day not to worry about the element of insanity or any threats from equinox.

It was just a peaceful day in equestria and all was well. I had gotten up from bed and got ready for the day.

Suddenly I was welcomed by my energetic little sister. "Flash time to get up!" Scootaloo said surprising me. "Scootaloo what did I tell you about sneaking up on me in the morning" I said surprised and a little upset. She laughed as she jumped out the bed.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. First I brushed my teeth. "have to remember to brush my teeth 3 times a day….brushy brushy." Secondly I took a bath. Lastly I washed my face and brushed my main and tail. "Can't go around with a dirty face or mess mane or tail.

7:45 AM

After I got ready I went down stairs and got breakfast ready. "I guess I will make strawberry pancakes today" I said. I started to look for the pancake mix but couldn't find any. "I must be out guess I will have to go out and get some." I said.

11:00 AM

"Well that was uneventful" I said bored. "Scootaloo are you still here." "Yeah" replied Scootaloo. Are you hungry" I said. "Yep" she replied. I put away the groceries and made those strawberry pancakes. We ate them and as before they were very tasty.

12:00

"I got a question for you" she said curiously. I wonder what she was up. But I all I said was "what is it".

She asked me how I originally got to equestria. So decided to tell here about it but as on cue I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and found an energetic pink party pony everyone was fond to but she was looking worry. I wonder what was going on this time.

Scootaloo saw the look on her face and gotten worried herself. That's what got me a little worried myself. It's not like pinkie to be this worried to see me. "What the matter pinkie" I said with a worried tone. "THERE A FIRE" she yelled in a hyper acted way. "A WHAT where" I said very worried. "At the library" she said trying to calm down. "Oh no twilight" I said "scootaloo I will tell that story another time" I said then flew off at top speeds.

12:30

I used my magic to home in on twilight but I didn't really need to. Her home was in flames that was kind of hard to miss in the air. It also doesn't help that's it's in plain sight and I saw everybody there.

The mane six, ponyville residents, even Trixie was there. I asked what happen and most ponies said there was an accident in the library and twilight was trapped inside. This got me scared for twilight's life could end if she doesn't come out soon.

Without anther thought I flew through the window and quickly searched for twilight. I searched her bedroom and couldn't find her. "TWILIGHT CAN YOU HEAR ME" I started to yell.

I went to lower part of the library and found twilight trapped between walls of flames. "TWILIGHT" I yell. "Flash my horn is burned I can't use my magic" Twilight said scared. I soon charged my magic and fired it at the flame wall putting it out in the process.

"Flash thank goodness you're here, help save…the library" twilight said hesitating a little. I gave her a skeptical look. "I don't know what happened but now's not the time to chat get out of here I'm going to try a new skill I been working on for a moment like this." I said getting ready.

She looked around the burning library then looked at me. "Be careful" she said before leaving.

I had those words in thought as I concentrated my magic. After enough magic was built I yelled "SONIC WINDS" so loud I could have sworn my friends could here.

After the yell I sent out enough magical energy to fill the entire library with winds with the force of a tornado.

1:00 PM

By time it was over the flames out and the damage was done. I exited the library and found a group of very worried minus 1 friends.

(And I'm sure we all know who that minus 1 is. She was the only on giggling after the dose of powerful winds).

I walked up to twilight sparkle and our friends was looking at her. I started by asking "what happened".

"I found a book containing info and a group of spells but they get summoned at random. Also I don't know what the spells were contained. I tried it any way and out of nowhere a ball of fire came and I'm sure you know the rest".

"Well twilight looks like I'm gonna have to element proof your library when it gets fix. In the meantime you're going to need a new place to stay so why not stay with me until the library is rebuilt" I said. "I wouldn't want to intrude" twilight said.

"Well…"I stated waiting for a response. Twilight thought for a minute then spoke "well I guess I got nowhere else to go" she finished in defeat.

Every pony then decided to head home so me, scootaloo, and twilight began our walk to my home.

End of chapter 1

I hoped you enjoyed because it took quite a while to make. The next chapter will be done as soon as possible so be patient. Don't flame it's not cool goodbye.


End file.
